


My Countryhuman Headcanons

by Sumnerd18



Series: Familial Madness [2]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: Countryhuman headcanons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumnerd18/pseuds/Sumnerd18
Summary: Each chapter will either be for one country or a basic collection of all.
Relationships: Canada/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), European Union/North Atlantic Treaty Organization/United Nations (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Japan/South Korea (Anthropomorphic), Russia/China (Antropomorphic), United States/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Familial Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199156
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

A/N

A few chapters will be the basic headcanons for all countryhumans, but most chapters will be on specific countries. For example, America, it will state personality, appearance, and other things in his chapter. 


	2. America

_**America** _

  * Right eye is red with a normal white background



  * Left eye is blue with a black background, represent the civil war



  * Very protective of his kids and countries that he sees as his(EX: South Korea ad Germany)



  * Is a bit egotistic but one good smack to the back of the head straightens him out



  * Optimistic



  * Has PTSD(since WW1) and Schizophrenia(since civil war, got worst after Vietnam)



  * Acts like a lightning rod when a fight break out during a meeting



  * Has a scar on his stomach(revolution), a burn scar over his heart(1812/burning of the white house), scar on his lower left leg(Mexican-American War), scar though the middle of his chest(civil war), scar on his lower back(Spanish-American War), scar across his torso(WW1), scars on his arms(Great depression), scar on his upper back(WW2/Peral harbor), scar on his upper right leg(Korean War), scar on his upper left leg(Vietnam war), plane shaped burn scar on his right side(9/11), and a scar on the back of his neck(War in the middle east)



  * Has over 50 kids



  * Loves sports and musical theater



  * Gay



  * Is the more submissive partner in a relationship, but is still very independent



  * LOVES food



  * Birthday is (of course) July 4th



  * Forgets things, but only because he's stressed a good 85% of the time(cuddles are needed on the daily)




End file.
